another world to protect
by Chole Hedghog
Summary: crossover of kingdon hearts 2 and fullmetal alchemist.


**Fan Fiction **

**Fullmetal Alchemist & Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Chapter 1**

**Black Creatures **

It was raining that night in Central and, well, Ed's Automail is broken once again.

"How in hell did you break it this time?" Winry scolded.

"I told you, a Chimera attacked me." Edward said.

"Ha, really now? Al is this true?" Winry says as she grips her wrench and gently hit's the palm of her hand.

"Um… well." Alphones says hesitantly.

"Al!" She says getting aggravated.

"It was an accident!" Al says franticly. "I didn't mean to sit on him when he was sleeping!"

"Al!" Ed yells. "What did you say that for?"

"You know I can't lie!"

"Argh…"

"How did you manage that?" Winry said.

"Well maybe you made my arm wrong!" Ed says without thinking.

So Winry lifts her wrench up high and whacks Ed across the head.

"Winry Rockbell NEVER screws up when it comes to Automail!" She says enraged.

"My mistake." Ed says from the ground groaning.

"Brother!" Alphones runs over to comfort Ed.

"Fine if I'm not going to be appreciated, I'll just go back to Resembool!" Winry says.

"Gahh! Wait Winry come back! You still need to fix my arm!"

Winry stops packing and turns around to face him. "fine… I'll fix your arm, but then I'm going back to Resembool." Ed didn't answer her.

An hour later after Winry reattached Ed's arm it was time for the boys to say goodbye to her.

"Don't go breaking it again, okay?" Winry asked.

"I'll try not to." Edward said with no emotion.

"Promise?"

"I don't keep promises I can't keep."

"Ha, that's for sure. Well goodbye."

"Bye." said Ed.

"Bye, Winry." said Al.

Winry picked up her stuff and left the building. It was still raining out so she

had her umbrella over her head. She was still walking toward the train station. Winry thought she saw something behind her. "Huh?" she said. She heard a noise it went, _sweep… … … sweeps shoowp._ She sees many dark figures surround her.

"Wha-? Huh a-aaagghhh!" the last thing she heard was _sweep… shoop._

Back in Central Ed and Al were just hanging around when they heard…

:Aaagggghhh!"

"B-brother did you hear that?" Al says shakily.

"Yea… Huh?" Ed gets up.

"What is it Brother?"

"Winry!" Ed runs out the door to find Winry.

"Ed wait!" Al runs after him.

Ed and Al ran half way to the train station and found on the ground. The black creatures covered her in a dark aura acting as some sort of black net devouring her.

"Argh, oh no." Al said

"Winry!" Ed screams. He runs over to try and help her, yanking off the creatures on her. Al was attacking the creatures every were else, but the creatures fought back.

"Ghaa! Brother!"

"Al! Argh!" the creatures were biting him and the rest of them were going inside of Al's armor. Quick thinking Ed shook off the monsters to run and help Al.

_Clap! Sheek serk… clank clink clink._

Al's armor separated and fell to the floor. The creatures that were inside him fled because they found no use for him and went back to Ed and Winry. Ed kept fighting so he could help her but he wasn't going anywhere fast.

"Thunder!" said a quaky voice.

"Wha?" said Al.

Many lightning bolts came striking down only the black creatures. Then a guy wearing big pants jumped down from a building wielding a weird looking weapon. The boy came down doing a vertical attack and then knelt down, then stepped up and swung his weapon across hitting all the creatures off of Winry. The person picked her up to see if she was okay. The monsters that were attacking Ed went after the boy with Winry. The boy saw the monsters coming and ran off with Winry in his arms. The creatures were still after the boy, closing in on him. As he was running, a different person with a funny looking hat on and a dog like face crashed into the monsters with a shield. As the goofy looking guy kept fighting, the guy with Winry kept running. Finally Ed snapped out of awe.

"W-Winry…" Ed said under his breath.

"Umm… Brother what just happened?"

"I-I don't know? We have to save Winry!" Ed starts to run.

"Wait! Brother, don't leave me here!"

"Huh? Oh sorry." HE runs back and uses alchemy to put him back together.

Winry was leaning on the wall and opened her eyes.

"Hey, she's coming around." Said a boy.

"Huh?" Winry said.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I think so?" She rubs her head and sees a duck in normal clothes and a dog in on its hind legs also wearing normal clothes and they were both behind the boy with spiky brown hair.

"Ahhhh!" Winry screams. "Wha- what are they? And who are you!"

"I think the question is who are we not what are we." said the duck.

"Are the Chimeras?" Winry asked.

"Cherm… chemin…" Stuttered the dog

"CHIMERAS!" Quaked the duck.

"Um… I don't think they are." The boy laughs. "You should get someplace safe."

"Er… thank you!"

"No problem" he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait! You never answered my Question! Who are you?"

The boy turns around to face her. "Umm, sure. Names Sora, and the loud mouth duck is Donald."

"I can address myself, thank you!" Donald yelled.

"And this Goofy.'

"Nice to meet you." Goofy said with a smile.

"Same here." She said.

"Well you better get inside, c'ya."

Sora, Donald and Goofy started to walk away when Ed came running around the corner and punched Sora across the face. Luckily for Sora, Ed used his left arm instead of his right. Sora fell to the ground and Donald and Goofy were in shock.

"Urgh!" Sora hit the ground hard.

"Ed!" Winry said also in shock..

"What was that for?" Sora yelled at Ed.

"For kidnapping Winry!" Ed yelled back.

"K- kidnapping…" Sora starts to laugh and rubs his cheek.

"What are you laughing at!" Ed grabs Sora buy the shirt and lifts him up to his knees.

"If I recall, I'm the one who saved your girlfriend while you were having trouble with the Heartless."

"Gahh! She's not my girlfriend." Ed started to blush.

"Heartless." AL butt in. "Oh, the creatures back their, right."

"Right." Goofy said.

"they steal peoples hearts… and can you let go of me!" Sora shoved Ed away.

"What do you mean 'steal peoples hearts'?" Winry asked.

"let me put it the same way a friend told me." Sora smiles at Donald and Goofy.

"Who? Leo-"

"MEDELING!" Donald interrupted before Goofy finished.

"Gosh, sorry."

"They are those without hearts…" Sora forgot the rest. "Um, once they steal your heart you become a heartless as well."

"So Winry would have…" Al started.

"Died-" Ed continued. "And would have become one of those… things-"

"Heartless." Sora corrected.

"What ever! How are they born! Who's responsible for them?"

"They are born from the darkness inside peoples hearts. The person who multiplied them is- Oh why am I even telling you this? Look just get inside and stay away from the Heartless until I get rid of them." Sora walks off with Donald and Goody right behind him.

"Hey wait! Don't start to tell use something and then decide not to!" Ed yelled, but Sora just waves good bye.

'Brother, lets go back."

"Yea, I think I'm going to stay in Central a bit longer."

The three of them went back to Central HQ to spend the night. But before they went to sleep Ed wanted to talk with Winry.

"Hey Winry, who was that guy anyway?"

"Huh? Oh him, he said that his name was Sora."

"That's all he said? Oh, why do I care, good night."

Ed went up to his room and tried to sleep. But he couldn't sleep after two hours and that's when Al asked him a question.

"Hey Ed. Do you think that guy was an Alchemist?"

"I doubt it, he seems too stupid to be an Alchemist."

"You never know Ed."

"Well, were going to go look for that guy tomorrow. I want some answers!"

"But he told us to stay inside."

"Do you think were going to listen? Good night, Al."

**Chapter 2**

**The next morning **

Ed woke up and stared at his arm for a while. All night he was thinking about what Sora had said about the Heartless. _"Could Winry really have died?" _ He said to himself. _"If it wasn't for that guy, she'd be dead… and so would Al and I." he stood up and got dressed in his normal black clothes and red jacket. Then he walked over to discuss the days plane with Al._

"Hey, Al!"

"Yes Brother?" Al got up from were he was sitting.

"Were going to go look for that Sora guy."

"Right now!"

"Yes now, I want to see that he hasn't left Central yet, and I still want some answers. Now lets go." They both left HQ and started to walk around town.

Sora, Donald and Goofy stayed in an Inn for the night. Sora was the first to wake up so he started to look around town.

"I wounder were that keyhole could be?" Sora said to himself while he was walking.

"Hey you!" Said a familiar voice.

"Huh, who me?" Sora turned around and saw that it was the same guy from the night before.

"Oh, c'mon! what do you want now?"

"Some answers!" Ed spatted back.

Sora just smiled at this guys curiosity. He must really want to know what's going on if he actually took the time to come and find him. "Who are you anyway?"

"Don't change the subject!" Ed's voice growing louder by the word

"Fine then, I won't tell you anything until I know who you are." Oh yes, Sora knew already how to get this guys attention. By taunting him.

"Fair enough. My name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. And this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric."

"Younger brother?" Sora interrupted. "I thought he'd be taller then you…" Sora noticed the difference in Ed's. he looked like he was going to kill him. Why? Was it something he said? that's when Ed exploded in furry.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY! THAT I'M SMALLER THEN A SPECK OF DUST ON AN ANT! DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Sora stepped back a few steps for he was afraid of this little man yelling at him. But luckily Al grabbed hold of his brother. "Calm down Brother! that's not what he said!" Unfortunate for Sora, his luck ran short because Al lost hold of Ed and he went charging after Sora. Quick thinking Sora summoned the Keyblade to guard against Ed's attack. He tried punching Sora few times but he blocked everyone of his attacks. Ed knew he wasn't going to win and stepped back to notice the strange looking weapon.

"What the hell is that?" Ed asked. Sora didn't know what to say, he couldn't just tell him he was the Keybarer how could he understand. So Sora did the only thing he could do. Run. In the other direction. Back to Donald and Goofy. Sora let his Keyblade rest on his shoulder as he ran away. Once Sora started to run Ed and Al were trying to catch up to him.

"Al, run on ahead and get ready to grab him. I got a plane."

"Right!" Al started to run faster to try and get behind Sora.

Ed stopped running and used alchemy to make a giant steal gate come out of the ground with a keyhole and chains all over it. Sora stopped to watch it come out of the ground in awe and shock. He turns around and sees Al running towards him. Sora points the tip of his Keyblade at the gate lock and a beam of light came out of his weapon and into the loch. When Sora was done unlocking the gate Al came up from behind him and grabbed Sora in a big bear hug.

"Gothch'a!"

"Argh!" Sora grunted. "Ah… let- aero!" A gust of wind formed around him and blew Al away. He got back up and ran toward Sora again. This time Sora saw him coming and gets ready to fight back. Al tries to punch him but Sora did a 360 turn to the left, swung his Keyblade around and hit Al on the head making his helmet go flying. "Wha-" Sora looks at the motionless body finding no one inside. "Where'd he go?" Sora says almost too afraid to know the answer.

"Just think of it as punishment for a sin my brother and I committer." Said Al's head.

"This is what happens to sinners who trespass on God's domain." Ed said sadly.

Ed takes off his right glove and revels his Automail. Sora just looks at the ground not knowing what to say, he then notices something to his right. At that moment a soar portal started to form and a guy in a black trench coat with spiky hair walks out. Al's body reached for his head and put it back on. Sora and Ed went into fight mode in case the guy attacked. "Who the hell are you?" Yelled Ed. But the man in black paid no attention to him. Instead he turned to face Sora and said…

"Hello, Roxas." The man smiled at Sora.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm… not… Roxas!" Sora said through gritted teeth.

"Humph…"

"Hey I asked you a question!" Ed yelled at the man, but the man in black just turned around to look at him and said…

"Would you shut up you little pip-squeak."

"Uh-oh." Gasped Al. Ed was staring at the ground hunched over with his hands in a tight fist.

"Run!" Sora yelped as he took a few steps back so he's not in the line of fire.

"What did you say to me." Ed says in as calm of a voice as he could.

"I called you a pip-squeak. P-I-P-S-Q-U-E-A-K. Got it memorized?" Said the man in black in a smug voice.

"Grrr AAHHHH! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I'M GONNA!" Ed lunges toward the man and started attacking him uncontrollably hitting the guy only a few times.

"Does this happen to your brother a lot?" Sora asked.

"only if you call him short." Al replied.

The man in black then summoned two red and white circular weapons. "So you wanna fight, eh?" Fire starts to swarm around him.

"A weapon. Two can play at that game."

_Clap!_ blue sparks ran across his right arm all the way to his hand, then a sharp almost knife-like weapon replaced his hand. Ed started to run at the man again and was two feet away from him & lunged in for a punch. Unfortunate for Ed the man in black blocked his attack and punched him away. As Ed was trying to regain balance the man summoned a wall of fire that started to head towered him and there was no place for him to hide.

"Not so tall now, huh little man." He was amusing this.

"STOP CALLING ME LITTLE!" Ed was so furious that he lost all control of himself. He knelt down smashing the palms of his hands to the ground and a wall came flying up to black the fire. Once the fire died down Ed pressed his hands on the wall making a chunk of it fly across the ally crashing into the man. "OOF!" Gasped the red-head as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Sora was in surprise and shocked at what Ed was able to do with his hands, in fact Sora was frightened.

"HOLY CRAP! WHO ARE YOU TWO?" Sora yelled at the two boys. Ed turned his arm back to normal and spoke. "I thought we got through the whole introductions between my brother & I. Now I'd like _you _to tell _us_ who you are." he folds his arms waiting for an answer.

"Er, I'd hopped you'd forget." Sora thought for a sec. "I'm just a 15 year old doing his job." Sora smiled at the end.

Ed had a mournful expression on his face and said to himself. _"Ohh, he's the same age as me and he's a lot taller then I am, this sucks." _ Then Ed came back to reality. "Grrr… that's not what I meant! Fine then, what's that thing you're carrying?"

Sora forgot that he was carrying his Keyblade. "Oh! This thing? Well, er umm… uh, it's my- umm… house, key?" Sora says hesitantly.

"WHAT THE FUCK! DO YOU THINK I'M RETARDED OR SOMETHING?" Ed screamed in Sora's face. "All right, all right." Sora sighs. "It's called the Keyblade." Ed stares at Sora. "Are you screwing with me again?"

"No, no! it's the truth I swear. It locks and unlocks peoples hearts, & it will either bring you fortune or despair."

"So you're here to…"

"Save the worlds."

"… What do you mean 'worlds'?" Ed asked. Sora knew what he shouldn't have said. He's just pulling himself in an even worst situation. But luckily for Sora, the man in black regained conciseness.

"Oh Sora, Sora, Sora. You should know better to meddle in other worlds." Sora looks at him with an angry face. "He I thought we were done with you!" Ed said.

"It's going to take more then a rock to get rid of me."

"Grrr! Who the hell are you!" Demanded Ed.

"Oh yes, that's right. How rude of me, let me introduce myself. My name is Axel, got it memorized?"

**Chapter 3**

**Nobody**

"What are you doing here Axel?" Demanded Sora.

"Oh, Sora. Are you saying that you didn't miss me? That breaks my heart."

"Humph, what heart?"

"True we Nobodies don't have hearts, but like I said before we remember what it was like to have a heart."

Ed was feeling left out of this conversation.

"Do you know this guy?" Ed asked.


End file.
